


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Deconstruction, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Donghae-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Photographer Lee Donghae, Singer Heechul, Stalking, Suspense, Suspicions, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Work In Progress, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul/Lee Sungmin
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**6:18 PM**

"You sure that you don't want to increase security?"Jongwoon asked,making Heechul roll his eyes in exasperation."Just for today?You're sure it'll be okay?"

Heechul scoffed and shoved Jongwoon teasingly."You worry too much Jongwoon-ah."The older of the two teased."Besides,there hasn't been an incident in months,I'll be fine."


End file.
